Thank You
by Kiarda
Summary: The song Thank You is by Dido. Mizuki Kaho is having a rough time during a gloomy time in England. But Eriol tries his best to make her gloomy days worth going through.


_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all _

_The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all _

_And even if I could, it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall _

_It reminds me that it's not so bad _

_It's not so bad at all_

The alarm clock rings. Kaho slowly and groggily stumbled for it, shutting it off. Oh, how she ever wanted to sleep in today. She had started her period late the night before and the cramps were killer today. She let out a groan as she turned over. Empty. She opened her eyes. Eriol must be awake already.

She forced herself up and put on her robe. The patter of rain outside only made her mood worse. It was awful. The damp weather only made her cramps worse. Right about now...life sucked, even for her...ol chipper happy Mizuki Kaho.

" Ohayo gozaimasu!" The shrill voice called, making her groan in impatience. Ruby Moon brought in the tray and set it by the window. " Breakfast in bed, sleepyhead."

" Hai, that'll be all, Ruby. Arigatou."

Ruby felt the negativity vibrating off Kaho. It was known to happen every now and again. A human thing for women. Boy, she was glad she never had to deal with periods. She left her to eat and dress.

Kaho glanced at the trey and sipped the green tea. She about spit it out. " It's cold! Ch, how many times have I told her to make the tea last?!"

She put the cup down and headed for the bathroom, hoping a shower would make her feel better. Cleaning oneself extra thouroughly during that week every month always helped...or at least it would if there was HOT WATER!!

She growled and stormed from the bathroom, dressing in a hurry and grabbing a granola bar on the way out. It was so cold outside. The rain only made it worse. She got into her car and cranked the keys. Stalled. Again...pumped the gas a little. Nothing. She glanced down to see the headlight switch on.

" Oh! No! No! No!" She rested her head on the steering wheel. " I can't believe this!" She had left on the lights all night, leading to a dead battery this morning. She sighed and rummaged through her purse. She would have to catch the bus and take the car to be fixed that weekend. While rummaging, she found her changepurse. Hoping for some spare change, she opened it, finding the ring of pictured unfolding. She paused to examine them.

One was of Sakura and Tomoyo. Another of Li...unsuspecting of course. And one of Eriol sitting in that notorious chair. His calm expression made her smile. Seemed no matter hoe bad things got, Eriol was always calm and collected.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay _

_My head just feels in pain _

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today _

_I'm late for work again _

_And even if I'm there they'll all imply that I might not last the day _

_And then you call me and it's not so bad _

_It's not so bad at all_

" I'm soaked," Kaho huffed, getting into the cab.

" What's a lovely lady like you doing walking in weather like this?" The cabby asked.

" My car broke down and I missed the last bus."

" Where to?"

" To..."

" You're from the elementry school, aren't you?"

" How do you know that?"

" I talked to you at the last parent-teacher conference. My daughter has your class. Mizuki-Sensei, right? From Japan?"

" Indeed." Kaho sighed. " Forgive me, Sir. I'm running very late. But I'm glad you are involved with your daughter's schooling."

" No, I'm the sorry one," He smiled. " Let's get you to school."

Kaho rushed to the building and into the lounge.

" Miss Mizuki, you're late."

" I know. I got caught in the rain. Car broke down, missed the last bus, cabby wanted to chat..." She glanced at the attendance sheet her substitute had taken. " ...And half of my class is missing."

The other teachers backed away from her. She was very during these types of days. However, she sighed, poured herself some coffee and sat down. After trying to gather herself she headed for the hall. The phone rang just as she almost made it. The secretery waved for her. Sighing heavily and with annoyance, she took the phone.

" Hello? Eriol? I'm sorry, I'm in a rush. Please..."

" It's alright," Eriol replied calmly over the phone. " I know you're busy and not feeling well. I just wanted to make sure you made it alright. I was worried about you."

" Just having a _lot_ of bad luck."

" Why didn't you just stay home?"

" I have a lot to do today. But, thank you, Eriol. I really needed this."

" Anytime." He chuckled. " Glad I could make you smile."

With that, they both hung up their phones.

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life _

_Oh, just to be with you is having the best day of my life._

" Chapter 13," Kaho concluded. " And complete the summary questions at the end."

" Even the bonus?" One student asked.

" No. Not this time. Let's just consider it extra credit."

The bell rang, causing her students to rush out in a stampede. Kaho smiled nonetheless. His call had meant a lot to her. Somehow he was always able to supply her with just the right amount of strength she needed to survive her day.

She peered out the window. Still pouring. Dark. Grey. Gloomy. No matter. She looked forward to going home. She had a very simple and elegant agenda filled with hot cocoa, a warm fire, and cozy pajamas.

_Push the door I'm home at last. I'm soaking through and through _

_Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you _

_And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue _

_Because you're near me._

" I am buying a new umbrella!" Kaho said angrilly. She stood in the entryway as Ruby came over to her, taking her coat.

" Swimming home from work?"

" Ruby-Kun, I don't think today is a good day..." Spinel remarked, hovering over his other half. Kaho closed her eyes with a sigh and waved them off...feeling a towel being placed in her hand. She glanced at it and smiled.

" Okaeri nasai, Kaho-San." Eriol smiled.

" Oh, Eriol..." she stepped forward, tripping over her own feet and falling forward. She closed her eyes tight and braced herself for the impact. However, she felt the strong suspension and settled gently on her knees. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Eriol's concerned face glancing down at her.

" Kaho, perhaps you should head upstairs and get some rest." He slowly smiled after that sentence. " I'll have Ruby make a nice hot supper for you."

" How do I always end up with the cooking duty. Make Suppi do it!"

Eriol cast her a warning glance. Spinel smiled, " No thumbs."

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life _

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life._

Just what she knew she needed. A long hot bubble bath, a quiet supper...well...quiet as can be with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon bickering. She sat in the den, relaxing by the fire curled up with a good book. Eriol sat quietly in his usual chair in front of the fire. An occassional upglance and Kaho would catch him seemingly dozing off. She smiled.

" Still having a bad day?" Spinel asked, curling up on her lap. He purred and twitched an ear. Kaho smiled and began to stroke him. " Actually, Suppi-Chan...today wasn't so bad after all."

END


End file.
